


The Stray

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Partner sharing, Penetrative Sex, Pet Play, Pregnancy, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Kolivan and Lance are ready to expand their family and are eager to get Lance pregnant, but they've hit a snag: Kolivan is sterile. Despite the devastating news, they end up formulating a new plan. Pet play has always been a big part of their relationship, and why not include it in something so important? So with the help of their fellow pet play enthusiast Allura, they throw Lance's next heat open to a select few alphas, and get more than they could have ever bargained for in the best of ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick trigger warning for use of the word "cunt" in this story. (It's not used in a derogatory way.)

Kolivan looked down at his mate, his hand cupping the other man's cheek. "You're sure?" he asked again.

Lance rolled his eyes and huffed, then gave him an indulgent smile. "I'm just as sure as the last seven times you asked me." To take the sting out of his words, he nuzzled into the giant palm and purred.

He was in heat, which was nothing particularly unusual for a human omega of his age as it came four times a year like clockwork, but this time was special. This time he was going to be bred.

He and Kolivan had been together several years now, mates through and through, and they had finally decided they were ready for offspring. They both desperately wanted kits, but it turned out Kolivan was sterile. It had been a crushing blow for both of them, and after they had time to heal emotionally from the news, they came up with a new game plan.

Pet play had always been a part of their lifestyle; it was how they met, in fact, and so why not bring it into such a special thing? Kolivan had tentatively brought up the idea of finding an alpha from within their pet play circle to breed Lance to Allura, and she had taken charge with delight, telling him not to worry about a thing. It was a big step for both of them; Kolivan had let Lance play with others before, but mostly tumble play and oral sex. He had one pet friend who had topped him before a time or two named Keith, but never during his heat. Heat sex had remained closed to others, something they shared just between the two of them, and throwing Lance's heat open was something they had discussed thoroughly and at length before they were both ready.

Now here they were in the back room at their favorite fetish bar, a room they had come to countless times over the years, the very room they had met in when "stray" Lance had come to his lonesome person and rubbed his cheek on his legs. Lance's heat gave his cheeks color and there was a glowing air about him; the scent of his sex was pungent as he smiled softly up at his mate, and he was ready to be bred. "What if I get knocked up with multiples?" Lance asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Kolivan was fine with just one kit, but Lance insisted that they had to have at least five eventually, a big family like his own, and Kolivan was not unopposed. His thumb rubbed his mate's cheek, and Lance's eyes grew hooded. They had fucked several times already today, Lance sopping wet and ready for this.

Suddenly his mate grabbed his hand, eyes serious. "Are you sure you're okay with this too?"

Kolivan hesitated a moment, churning the thought over, then nodded. "In the end you come home with me, my mate," he rumbled. "And we will raise a fine big family together, as many kits as you want."

Lance's smile was like the sun rising, and Kolivan basked in it. He reached down and adjusted Lance's collar, which for the moment was a big ribbon in a rich blue tied in a giant bow at the back of his neck; Lance had wanted something special and different for the occasion. His hands traveled up to make sure the ears snapped onto brunette locks were still secure, fingers running over the soft material lovingly. "Ready?" he asked, to which his only reply was a short chirp of assent before Lance went to hands and knees.

His pet followed him into the center of the room and they surveyed the contenders for the right to breed him. Most were well known to them, old friends they had made in the pet play scene; a few were less well known personally, but still recognizable.

And then there was one Kolivan had never seen before. The man knelt at the edge of the soft mats meant to be kind to the pets' knees, alone. He must be a "stray;" no owner was in sight, and he was collarless. He had a serious face with a distinctive scar across his nose and a square jaw. He was broad and muscular, and Kolivan noted that he had only one arm. He wasn't sure how he felt about an outsider to their fetish circle, but if he was someone Allura brought, her recommendation was enough for Kolivan; she was a smart woman with a good head on her shoulders, and anyone who could keep Lotor in line as a pet was to be respected.

He looked down at Lance and tickled his fingers beneath his pet's chin, earning a loud mrow before he bent and kissed him on the lips. Then he stepped back and watched with bated breath. Lance would be the one to pick, and Kolivan had full faith in him. If no one suited his fancy, they would go home and perhaps try again at a later time, but it all rested in his hands.

Lance glanced around at his onlookers and then began preening. He had no qualms with being the center of attention, even while stark naked, the feelings of shame about it shed long ago. He licked at his paw daintily, making sure to show off his pink tongue before extending a leg and bending down to lick his own thigh. His flexibility was always amazing and the alphas were growing excited at the sight. Lance groomed a little longer before he began to walk on all fours around the room, displaying himself to his potential mates.

His hole was swollen and deep red, wet with both his own juices and some of Kolivan's previously deposited ejaculate, and he made sure they all saw it. Some of the alphas stirred, growing restless.

The first one approached Lance, sure of himself as he came up behind him. It was Keith, the one who had topped him in the past, and Kolivan was not disagreeable to the notion of him siring kits with Lance. He assumed it might all be over before it had really begun as Keith went to mount his mate, but suddenly Lance hissed. Keith hesitated but tried again, hips closing in as his forearms went around Lance's waist.

Lance hissed again and spun around, striking with his nails. Keith fell back, eyes wide in surprise as he sported his utterly superficial wound of shallow nail scratches. Lance gave a warning growl and Keith backed off.

Kolivan looked to Keith's owner, Hunk, who shrugged. He looked just as bewildered as Kolivan felt, but there wasn't much time to think about the rejected Keith, who now sat at his master's feet, licking his scratched arm with a pout.

Lance was on the move again, flaunting himself. The scent of alphas was rising on the air as they responded to the omega's brazen heat. Two more approached him, both not even getting as far as Keith had before being denied by a hissing Lance. Another ventured closer, and Lance tolerated him for a moment before snubbing him. The other remaining alphas didn't seem as interested after seeing the reception Lance had given their compatriots and didn't approach.

Lance was panting now, deep in the throes of his heat, his body craving being filled; Kolivan had fucked him several hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime away and he needed it now. He stopped in the center of the circle and let out a piteous call. The alphas didn't move, and Lance cried out again, a long, desperate call. Slick trickled down his inner thigh as he cried out for his mate.

Kolivan's fists clenched, and he almost broke when a hand was placed on his arm. He looked down to see Allura at his side, her smile sympathetic as she murmured for him to wait just a moment longer. He held back, just barely containing himself as Lance wrawled loudly, a demand, a summons.

The unfamiliar alpha approached slowly, cautiously from his lonely spot. Lance didn't immediately lash out at him, so he drew closer until he was a respectful but close distance.

Lance noticed him and stilled, and Kolivan held his breath. His mate lifted his head and stared at the stranger, who stared back. Lance approached slowly, nose lifted as he sniffed. Kolivan knew he was sensing things on the alpha's scent that he wasn't able to; his species had nothing like it, but he knew Lance didn't find the other's scent unpleasant by his posture. Lance drew closer, sniffing at the other man's face in an impolite way, and then Kolivan was surprised to see a pink tongue emerge and lick the stranger's face.

The stray seemed shocked as well as Lance gently licked at his face, bathing him the way he only would with someone he trusted. When there was no reaction to that, Lance headbutted the other man gently, cheek rubbing as he purred loudly.

The alpha returned the sniffing, breathing in Lance's scent. He was clearly pleased by it, his cock hard between his legs. Lance continued purring and brushed his whole body against the stray's in a flirtatious gesture. He walked by several times, body rubbing sensually against the other man's as he tried to seduce him.

It seemed to work as the man hesitantly leaned in and licked Lance's cheek. Lance meowed loudly, a demanding sound as he finally turned and presented himself to the stranger, ass held high in the air.

His mate had chosen, and though Kolivan didn't know the stray, he was pleased. He was handsome and courteous with the patience of a saint as Kolivan would not have been able to last so long against Lance's charms himself. Allura smiled beside him. "Shiro is a fine choice," she said, her tone confident. "I'm glad he chose to return to the scene."

Kolivan knew from the other man's ease that he was no stranger to pet play, but he had never seen him at any of the gatherings before. Allura pat him on the shoulder and withdrew, and it seemed like that was the signal because the owners and pets who were still there also cleared the room, leaving the three of them alone. Kolivan watched in fascination as his mate presented himself to be mounted by Shiro without shame, and he felt tense and excited, his breath stuck in his lungs as he waited.

But instead of immediately trying to fuck Lance, Shiro leaned in and buried his face in his cunt. Lance's eyes went wide and then he was moaning long and loud, back arching harder, face contorted in pleasure. Kolivan moved so he could see what was happening, not wanting to miss it.

Shiro's face was pressed tight against Lance's rear end, and though Kolivan couldn't see the tongue, he knew it was buried in his mate. Lance was spasming, bucking back as he was eaten out, moans shrill. Kolivan's hand went to the front of his pants, cradling his stiff cock at the sight. Shiro kept at it, voracious now, and Lance shuddered as he came.

Shiro pulled back with a gasp and Kolivan marveled at the sight before him. The stray's face was wet with Lance's juices, and probably some of his own cum, Kolivan thought guiltily, but the thought also made him horny. Lance's hole was puffy and so beautiful, and Kolivan wished he was burying his dick back in it.

That would have to wait. Shiro leaned back in, tongue lapping in long strokes over the tender flesh, occasionally dipping into the hole. The tip flicked over sensitive areas, driving Lance mad before he buried his face again, tongue plunging deep. Lance went crazy, mewling and moaning, fingers clawing at the soft mat, digging furrows. His pleasure spiraled up and up until like a deluge it released.

Shiro pulled back again, licking his lips. The smell of Lance's sex was so strong on the air now, and Kolivan was glad the others had dispersed; an alpha might go wild if he scented an omega heat this strong, and then they might have had a fight on their hands. As it was with just the three of them, Kolivan had the pleasure of watching Shiro drive his mate to climax over and over, working him up until he was shaking and overstimulated. The look on Lance's face, his mouth gaping and his eyes rolling back, made Kolivan's need more urgent, and even as he was tortured, he was grateful to Shiro for putting Lance's pleasure before his own.

Only when Lance was an incoherent mess did Shiro finally mount him. The big alpha covered his back, draping his body over Lance's smaller frame and pushing down with his weight, ensuring his lover would have a hard time escaping. Lance wrawled, sounding very much like a real cat in heat now as he arched, giving access.

Shiro's hips humped, powerful buttocks flexing a few times before he hit his mark and sank in deep. Lance threw his head back, crying out in joy at being filled. Kolivan felt his breath shudder out, knowing that Shiro was feeling muscles squeezing and milking him, as hot as molten lava. The alpha grunted and then he was fucking Lance, steady and sure with his single hand planted on the ground. The slapping of skin on skin was wet, Lance sopping in his ecstasy. Shiro rutted hard and fast, face contorted in pure concentration as he fucked, chasing his own orgasm.

Lance's legs spasmed, feet jerking off the floor as he felt the knot. He met his mate's eyes as he keened, the swollen flesh at the base of Shiro's cock having worked its way into his cunt. The only sign of Shiro's orgasm was a clenched jaw and a grunt as he closed his eyes and stilled after a few more thrusts. Lance panted, pupils dilated in pleasure as he received the stranger's seed. Shiro's cock twitched inside him with every spurt, delivering a full quarter of a cup of semen, filling him up.

They were knotted for at least five minutes before the knot deflated far enough that it couldn't plug Lance up any more, and Shiro's cock slipped free. A rush of thin white cum followed, running down Lance's legs and dripping to the floor. Shiro panted, staring at it as Lance wiggled his hips and whined at the loss, body demanding more. The stray was leaning forward to clean him up but Kolivan stopped him. Shiro bowed his head in deferment, moving to clear away, assuming they were finished with him, but Kolivan's hand on his shoulder held him fast. He stilled, looking to Kolivan in question.

The Galra didn't answer; instead, he knelt beside Shiro and leaned in, burying his face in his mate's cunt. Lance gasped and shoved himself back as a long tongue invaded him, poking and prodding tender insides. Kolivan groaned; the musk of both omega and alpha was thick, their juices mixed inside Lance as he lapped at him, tasting them both. He only pulled back to incline his head to Shiro, who finally smiled for the first time and nodded.

If Lance thought one tongue was magnificent, two tongues was enough to send him in an out of body experience. They touched and rubbed every inch of him greedily, twining together occasionally in their shared mission to drive the omega insane. Lance keened, body heaving and nails raking the floor as he came in one long, continuous orgasm, and the two men servicing him lapped up all he had to give.

When he was spent, torso on the ground and ass still in the air, Shiro tried to move away again. Kolivan held him steady, and Shiro looked to him in question.

Kolivan knew it wasn't his place, that Shiro was not his pet, but it felt right to guide him. He could see that the alpha was hard again, large cock swaying and knot bright red but not swollen yet. Shiro was clearly ready for round two; a typical alpha exposed to an omega's heat scent would be able to mate more frequently, and Shiro was no exception. Kolivan patted Lance's ass, signaling that Shiro should mount again.

The alpha did as he was bid, sinking into Lance a second time as easily as the first. Lance moaned against the floor, willingly taking it as it touched the ache deep inside him. Kolivan hesitated before reaching out and placing his hand between Shiro's pinned on ears and patting gently. "Good boy," he praised.

Shiro lit up, his whole body responding. Kolivan was taken by surprise at the reaction; somehow he had forgotten that Shiro was a pet in the midst of all the excitement, just one without an owner. Of course he would crave attention and praise, soft pets and gentle touches. Kolivan smiled softly and pushed the boundaries of propriety, chucking Shiro under the chin.

The resulting purr was a deep bass thrum, and Kolivan kept up the caresses of his fingers beneath Shiro's jaw for a bit longer, enjoying the sound, so unlike his mate's. Speaking of which, Lance was meowing piteously, demanding to be fucked.

And who was he to keep his mate from it? He left off touching Shiro to sit on the ground in front of Lance, scooting forward so his head was in his lap. He undid his pants and brought out his cock; the purple length of it had gentle ridges all the way down the shaft, and the head was conical shaped with a slight curve to it. Lance hungrily set to licking it, tongue lapping across it in little kitten licks. Kolivan sighed in relief, his cock feeling ready to burst.

Shiro watched for a moment before the imperative to mate took over. His hips rutted just as hard and fast as they had the first time, cock fucking in and out with wet, squelching noises. Lance's hot breath expelled out over Kolivan's dick as he licked it, warm and wet. His mate's ears were askew as he nuzzled, rubbing his face and jaw all over Kolivan's cock, marking it with his scent. Kolivan reached down and pet his little kitten in praise for such a good job before glancing up to find that Shiro had pulled away a bit, perhaps not wanting to invade his space. Grunting, Kolivan reached out and urged Shiro to lean down and drape himself over Lance in the way that was more natural to him. He murmured that Shiro had permission to use his arm, and he watched as it clamped around Lance's waist

Lance groaned as he took more weight, but the act of being pressed down only made him hornier. He whined and mewled as he was fucked, mouth desperate as he was driven insane with pleasure.

Shiro was grunting now, finally comfortable enough to make sound. His cock drilled into Lance's hole, shoving its way in unceremoniously, battering his lover's insides, and Lance loved it. He was incredibly responsive, trying to roll his hips back, a slut for more, and Shiro willingly gave it to him. It took longer than the first round for him to knot, but it felt like a stronger bond the second time, his knot swelling up even bigger, stretching Lance to his limit. The omega mewled, toes curling as the giant rounded flesh at the base of Shiro's cock slammed its way inside unforgivingly before lodging there. It did its job, sealing him shut as wave after wave of cum splashed into him, Shiro's seed seeking his womb.

Kolivan groaned as he watched his mate being bred. Hopefully Shiro's seed would take and Lance would have a rounded belly by Christmas. Kolivan groaned softly as he came on that thought, his clear cum splashing over Lance's cheek and into his open mouth, swallowed happily by his mate.

He wasn't expecting Shiro to lean over and Lance to lift his head up toward him so the stray could lap some up too. Kolivan watched in pleased surprise as Shiro licked Lance's cheek clean, hips grinding against him.

The knot lasted longer the second round, and they all enjoyed the bliss of mating together. Kolivan's hands pet and stroked the two of them, eliciting purrs and moans, though mostly from Lance. His hand also traveled down to poke and prod around Lance's hole, feeling Shiro's hard knot just beneath the flesh. He was able to rub Lance to another orgasm, his poor mate almost sobbing with overstimulation.

The second pullout was tougher; Shiro's cock didn't seem to want to leave, and Kolivan couldn't blame it as he helped work the knot out. Lance gasped once he was free and collapsed. Shiro looked worried, but Kolivan reassured him that Lance was simply exhausted as he lifted him as if he weighed nothing. Shiro rose as well, nodding hesitantly before turning away.

"Shiro," Kolivan called. The stray stopped and looked back at him. "Why don't you come to our house? Lance is still in heat and I could use the help over the next few days."

A dozen emotions flickered across the other man's face. "You won't mind?" Shiro asked.

"We won't mind," Kolivan asserted, and Lance mewed his assent, lust-filled eyes locked on Shiro. Kolivan watched as his pet extended his hand, and after a moment, Shiro reached out and put his own in it.

"I'd like that," Shiro said softly, his smile gentle. "I'd like that a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As hoped by Kolivan, Lance is well into his pregnancy by Christmastime. He and Shiro take care of their shared partner, loving and tender, and Shiro reflects on the circumstances that brought him to such a wonderful place in his life.

Shiro stared with affection at his pregnant boyfriend. Lance was glowing, almost ethereal with his happiness, and it was contagious. Even Kolivan--serious, stalwart Kolivan--was softer in his mate's presence.

He was so lucky, really. Shiro reflected on the past half year, continually awed and amazed by all that had happened to him. To be honest, he never thought he would be whole again, and he had become used to the idea of living as a shadow of his former self, had accepted living in despondency.

Until he got the life changing call from Allura. She still checked in with him from time to time, even years after the incident that took her father. He still felt guilt over it, but slowly it was healing now. She had told him for years that it wasn't his fault that Zarkon had been a controlling, obsessive master, that it wasn't his fault that his two masters had fought and Zarkon had ended up going too far that one night nearly five years ago. Shiro had lost his arm, but Alfor had lost his life, and Shiro fell deep into a depressive spiral at the loss. Testifying against Zarkon had renewed all the old wounds, and he had sworn off pet play forever.

Only Allura had a way about her, a way with words that whipped you into shape. She was a commanding force, fair but obstinate, just like her father. Shiro smiled at the memory of his lover and master. It was like he was reaching out through his daughter to shake Shiro from his emotional slumber.

It was time, Allura had told him. Time to open up and let people back in, to allow himself to feel again. She had invited him to the private pet play circle, told him there was no pressure and even if he wasn't chosen to play, it would be an introductory crash course back into the fold. Little had either of them known just how much it would flip Shiro's world upside down.

They had started slowly, just a sexual relationship at first. Kolivan had simply watched over their interactions before extending the invitation to become Shiro's master. Shiro had felt calm for the first time in years beneath Kolivan's strong, sure guidance; it felt like a piece of his soul had been returned to him. He would visit their home for pet play sessions, but they didn't appear at gatherings together.

Then they had learned of Lance's pregnancy, and it had all changed so quickly. Shiro knew he was in love the moment Lance told him, radiantly happy beside Kolivan, but he feared that this confirmation meant that it was the end of their relationship. However, Kolivan wanted him to stay. The next weeks were filled with Shiro doting on Lance, their pet play sessions full of cuddling rather than fucking. He and Kolivan had grown closer, bonding over their love of Lance, and somehow he had been blessed to be invited into their home and their lives. Their relationship was official, confirmed, and Shiro had gratefully accepted a permanent collar from Kolivan.

It was a strange but perfect triangle, and soon they would all be parents together.

Lance was well and truly swollen with kits now. The twins were growing well, and both Shiro and Kolivan delighted in caressing their lover's giant belly. Whether Lance enjoyed it depended on his mood, which was typically happy but sometimes despondent or snippy.

Today he was happy. Shiro grinned as his boyfriend crawled onto Kolivan's lap, trying to annoy him while begging to be pet. Kolivan grumbled irritably, holding his book out to the side as Lance suddenly occupied all the space on top of him. His large stomach was in the way, and he mewled piteously, fingers kneading at his mate's chest.

Kolivan eventually sighed and gave in, setting his book aside as Lance rubbed his cheek against him. Big hands stroked down a beautiful, long back, and Lance purred happily.

Shiro tried to concentrate on finishing decorating the Christmas tree. Kolivan was not particularly interested in the tradition, his culture having nothing like it, and Lance had abandoned him in favor of being coddled. Shiro hung another glass bulb, his hand missing several times as his concentration was elsewhere now.

Lance was naked, as he almost always was within the confines of their condo, and his back was arched on Kolivan's lap. His hole was exposed to Shiro, and suddenly the alpha had zero interest in finishing decorating the tree.

Memories of the many times he had fucked inside that hole and of tasting it flooded Shiro's mind, and he began to salivate. As long as Lance wiggled his hips at him like that, Shiro was practically a slave to him. The other man peeked over his shoulder and mewed, and Shiro knew that his boyfriend knew what he was doing to him. The little minx had spurned both of his tops for months during the beginning of his pregnancy, but now he was in overdrive, insatiable in his need.

Not that Kolivan or Shiro minded; between the two of them they could keep their lover satisfied. Kolivan was petting Lance, murmuring sweet nothings to him as his mate purred. Shiro watched for a moment, not wanting to interfere, but Kolivan looked up and motioned for him to come.

Shiro sank to hands and knees and went to the couch, climbing up beside them. Lance made a grumpy little growl at having to share the space, and Kolivan chucked his chin in reproval. Shiro didn't try to interfere, just simply lay down and place his head on the edge of his master's thigh. Kolivan's other hand came down, gently passing over Shiro's hair. Shiro sighed, relaxing into it and purring. Lance looked down at him imperiously, then laboriously moved his heavy body to lean down and lick Shiro's cheek, accepting him into his space.

Shiro turned his head and stuck out his tongue, and they lapped at each other, pink tongues flicking and rubbing. Kolivan rumbled at the sight. "Good boys," he praised. His hands kept stroking them gently, not in any hurry to move them forward in their play.

Lance leaned in more, pinning Shiro down as he rucked his turtleneck up, exposing his torso, and began aggressively cleaning him. Shiro let him do as he pleased; in their hierarchy, Kolivan was the master, but Lance was above Shiro. Shiro liked it that way, liked to be ordered around and please his lovers. Lance grooming him, tongue lapping hot and hard against his ribs, was him asserting his dominance, and Shiro purred beneath it.

Suddenly Lance let off with a light nip, warning Shiro he was the boss in this situation, and Shiro let out a deep chirp of acknowledgment. Lance placed his hands on Kolivan's lap and began kneading at the stiffening cock of his master, looking smug. Kolivan leaned back with a little groan, letting his pet pleasure him. Lance dipped his head and nuzzled against, face showing his lust.

Shiro could smell his boyfriend getting wet, and his hips humped in excitement. Lance didn't fail to notice, meowing loudly at him, taunting him. Kolivan placed a hand on the back of Lance's neck. "Stop teasing," he growled. "Get up here."

Lance slid up as gracefully as he could, pressing himself against his master. Shiro tilted his head back and was greeted by the sight of a wet, swollen hole. He breathed in deep, wanting to bury his face against it, but he didn't want to face Lance's wrath. He watched as Kolivan released his alien cock, ridged and long, and slid it up into Lance with ease. Lance mewled, clawing at Kolivan's shoulders as his master's hands roamed over the small of his back.

Shiro yearned to touch too. He called out softly, begging for permission. Lance tucked his head under Kolivan's chin as he looked down at his boyfriend before mewling his assent.

Permission given, Shiro rose up and pressed himself against his lover's back. Lance made a noise of pleasure, basking in the attention. Kolivan's hips rolled beneath them, sliding Lance's back across Shiro's torso.

Shiro hurried to shuck off his turtleneck, yearning to feel skin against skin. Lance meowed in appreciation, rubbing back against him.

Breaking his pet persona, Shiro used his hand, smoothing it up Lance's side and then over his stomach. He breathed harshly in excitement; Lance's belly did all sorts of things to him. It was a sign of Shiro's own virility, and the kits growing inside were all of theirs, precious offspring. There was something so gorgeous about the expanse of Lance's belly, its giant round shape calling to him. He rubbed it with care, cupping it, holding his lover against him. Kolivan thrust lazily below them. His hands reached up, rubbing his pets' cheeks, eliciting purrs from them.

Shiro nuzzled against Lance's head, showing himself as submissive to him, his attentive lover. Lance turned his head and licked across Shiro's Adam's apple in acceptance of his submission.

Kolivan watched the two of them interact, pleased and turned on by the sight of two gorgeous kittens together, both his; his to care for, his to love, and his to raise their kits together with. If he could love Shiro for nothing else, he would love him for his adoration and love of Lance. He watched Shiro rut against Lance, excited yet waiting his turn like a good boy. He brought his own hands up to join Shiro's in exploring their lover's body.

Lance was always beautiful, but his beauty was intensified by his pregnancy, or at least Kolivan felt so. One of his thumbs passed over the lower curve of his mate's belly, tracing up the darkened line of skin that had appeared as his pregnancy progressed. He thumbed over the navel gently. His lovely mate, bearer of his kits. He was the most important thing in Kolivan's life, and he had been blessed from the moment Lance had chosen him.

One of his hands traveled up and met Shiro's, and he placed his over it before his other kitten could draw back. Shiro looked at him, and he could still see the fear of rejection lingering in those dark eyes; Kolivan knew what it was to feel alone. He held on to the hand, drawing it across Lance's belly, and they felt their lover together. Their bond was growing stronger as they took this journey together.

Hands roamed, exciting Lance as Kolivan pressed slow and steady into him, in no rush as he enjoyed their closeness. Lance mewled for him, nipples perked; they were growing, his breasts beginning to fill out in preparation. Where his mate had been long and lean, he was softening, growing curves. It was a gentle transformation, beautiful to behold. He lifted one hand, cupping a breast, and Shiro mirrored him on the other side. They were gentle, reverent. Kolivan felt the light weight of the swelling breast in his palm, and it excited him more. Lance could feel it, arching on top of him with a sweet moan.

Kolivan gently rubbed the nipple between two fingers, and Shiro mirrored him again. They rolled them, tugged them, touched firm one moment and gentle the next.

Lance bounced in excitement, clearly having grown more sensitive. Kolivan loved to see him so wanton. He moved his hand back down, both hands cupping Lance's full belly, supporting its weight. "Shiro, put your tongue to use," he commanded, voice gravelly.

Shiro didn't hesitate, somehow managing to position himself, even though it was awkward. He latched onto a upward-tilted nipple, suckling and licking. Lance moaned, fingers burrowing in Shiro's hair. The two of them worshipped him, their mate, their lover, their salvation from loneliness and despair. Lance whimpered and came, body tense, and Kolivan fucked him through it, as steady as ever.

And then something happened: Lance came again. The shock of it hit them all like lightning as Lance clutched Shiro's head, pressing his mouth against his breast as he whimpered. Kolivan felt the hot gush of his mate's cum around him, dripping down. His hand shot up, plucking at the neglected nipple, and Lance arched, mouth open in a tortured gasp as he came again.

Shiro was licking desperately at the nipple, sensing Lance's sensitivity. They worked him, taking him up and up, over and over until he was a sopping mess, shaking with the intensity of it. Kolivan snapped his hips up, coming deep inside, claiming his beloved kitten with a guttural growl.

Lance leaned down into him, desperately kissing him, and Kolivan kissed him back with ferocity. His hands went beneath his kitten, cupping his buttocks and lifting him up. Lance clung to him, mewling as Kolivan laid him out next to the Christmas tree. He pulled back and studied his mate, the way the soft white lights decorating the tree cast a glow over his bronze skin, highlighting the gorgeous mound that was his belly. Then he turned to Shiro, drawing him close and kissing him with gentleness. "Take care of him, pet," he said softly but gruffly.

Shiro didn't need to be told twice. He went to Lance, kneeling between his legs, and he did as he always had. His face delved between them, going straight to the omega's sex. Kolivan watched with desire as Lance's face went soft with the pleasure of Shiro's tongue lapping at him, pushing into him. He was so sensitive now, shaking with it. The light made it all so soft despite its lewdness. Shiro drew Lance into several more orgasms before he surface, face wet with slick and Kolivan's cum.

Lance called to him, soft and sweet, and Shiro answered, crawling on top of him. The omega lifted his head, lapping at the mess, and Shiro purred.

Shiro's hips humped and he sank into his boyfriend with a grateful sigh. Lance arched on the floor, legs spread and hands held up with wrists flopped over in his paw position. His belly rose as a testament to his fertility, a firmament to his power over them.

Kolivan came to rest above Lance's head, hands going to the soft breasts; he couldn't get enough. His big fingers worked the nipples, and Lance keened. Caught between his two lovers again, he came on Shiro's cock.

Shiro let out a loud, wrawling cry, something he almost never did, preferring quieter noises. He pressed deeper and deeper, and then his knot was taking. In a heartbeat, they were stuck together, and Shiro was coming into his boyfriend. Lance whined as he kept coming as well, squeezing around his lover with intensity. For a while, they were all suspended in complete joy and pleasure, caught up together in their bond, the soft glow of the Christmas lights casting a serene radiance.

When it was over, Kolivan called to his kittens, who came to him readily. They curled up on either side of him, and he put reassuring, firm hands on them, grounding them after their play together. They were owned by him, safe and secure, precious and loved. Their tongues were soft against his hands, his pets' way of returning his affection and love.

They sat like that for a time, peaceful and content. Life couldn't be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan, Shiro, and Lance are all enjoying their lives together after the birth of their twins. In the morning, Kolivan and Shiro take a quiet breakfast that is only interrupted by a very sleepy and beautiful mate.

Kolivan lifted his coffee mug and took a drink of the hot liquid, enjoying its dark taste on his tongue as he perused his morning paper. Lance always scoffed at him for his antiquated ways, but there was something about holding a physical copy, turning its pages that he found pleasant. The paper rustled as he folded it and began another article.

Shiro sat beside him at the table, taking concise bites of his peanut butter toast, right to left, teeth sinking into the crisp bread with a crunching sound as he read his emails. There was only silence between them, but it was companionable silence. Kolivan had grown to love these moments together. Here at the table in the early morning, they weren't Master and pet; they were equals, especially in their love of Lance. Shiro reached for his orange juice, fingers accidentally brushing Kolivan's, and he looked up with a smile.

Somehow it all felt so right; everything had fallen into place so easily. There had been bumps along the way, of course, as there was with any relationship, but it hadn't been nearly the strenuous journey Kolivan had thought it would be integrating Shiro into their relationship. It had all melted and molded together until they were one functioning unit, each of them interlocking with the other in their own unique ways.

Kolivan reached out and brushed a bit of hair off Shiro's forehead and the other man grinned at the gesture as he lifted his glass to his lips. Though Kolivan and his newest pet didn't engage in sex, there was still a special bond between them. Kolivan admired Shiro, a strong, smart individual who had persevered despite his suffering; he felt a particular kinship in that, and there was an easy connection between them. They were both driven and headstrong; the only difference was that Kolivan found relaxation in control and Shiro found it in giving it up.

"Another cup?" Shiro offered, and Kolivan held his mug up with a murmured thanks. The other man filled it as he set his dish in the sink and returned, setting it in front of Kolivan.

"You didn't shave," he noted.

Shiro rubbed at his jaw, feeling the light stubble there as he shrugged. "Didn't feel like it today. I don't have any meetings, so it's not as important."

Kolivan grunted and they returned to their easy silence, both centering themselves for a full day ahead.

Kolivan had just finished his second cup of coffee when he heard a shuffling noise. He turned to look when Shiro stopped and stared over his shoulder.

Lance wandered into the kitchen, ignoring them both as he shambled toward the refrigerator. He took the juice carton out and chugged straight from it. He placed it on the counter, barely putting it far enough onto the surface for it to not tip over. He wandered again, swaying gently as he walked, eyes barely open and hair mussed.

Lance was not a morning person by any means, and particularly not with the kits around. It had been several short months since he had birthed their twin sons, their beautiful offspring. The omega was usually radiant with happiness, parenthood suiting him.

But nothing would ever make Lance a morning person, and if anything the birth had made his condition even worse. There were long nights for him while he nursed them and tended their needs; Shiro and Kolivan helped where they could, but they were gone to work during the daylight hours. Lance was still on leave, spending every precious moment he could with their sons.

It hadn't been a particularly hard night, but Lance looked like a zombie. There were bags under his eyes and a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. Still, he was gorgeous and sexy, the bearer of their kits. He stood wearing an oversized shirt which hung off one shoulder, the loose material concealing his figure. His limbs looked extra long like that, elegant and gorgeous. The only other thing he wore was a pair of thigh high socks to keep his apparently perpetually cold legs and feet warm.

The men at the breakfast table regarded him quietly, both responding to the sight. They leaned toward their mate like flowers seeking the sun. Lance rubbed at one eye and walked toward them, looking almost drunk. Shiro reached out his hand and guided him close, pulling him in. Lance curled into his lap, nuzzling under his chin.

Kolivan watched with avarice as Shiro lifted the edge of the shirt, exposing a naked flank and then a belly still soft postpartum, and then tender brown nipples. Lance whined as he was uncovered, warmth seeping away; he tried to wiggle farther onto Shiro's lap.

Kolivan took a foot in his hand, gently caressing and rubbing over the sock. Lance murmured a sound of happiness at the attention, and Kolivan continued his ministrations all the way up the gentle curve of a calf, up over the thigh to flirt with the edge of the socks. His fingertips brushed over soft skin and he smelled his mate's growing desire.

Shiro noticed as well, his hand rubbing over Lance's lower belly to encourage it. The omega made a soft whimpering noise, legs sliding against each other. Kolivan grasped one and gently pushed it open, exposing his husband.

His sex was beautiful, his pubic hair trimmed short and well-groomed. His cock nub stuck out just a bit from the soft folds, and nestled between them was his hole, gleaming wet and beckoning.

They hadn't had as much sex as any of them would like, but Lance needed time to heal, and their schedules were so busy and hectic, plus with the kits needing their constant care it had all been put on the backburner. There had certainly been no time to indulge in pet play, and they were all missing it, missing the closeness and the control and intimacy. Kolivan sank to his knees, kissing across Lance's inner thigh until he reached his sex. He brushed his lips against the cock nub, rubbed them over it until he felt it swell up beneath him. His tongue came out to caress it softly, and Lance moaned, arms clutching Shiro harder.

Kolivan's tongue traced every fold and dip, worshipping his mate and his power. He tasted Lance, tongue delving inside, feeling his muscles ripple around him. He typically skipped breakfast, but this kind he could get behind as he kissed and licked his husband into excitement. His hand went to Shiro's pants, and the alpha took the initiative, unfastening them until his cock could be set free. Kolivan grasped it with confidence, guiding it to Lance's hole and guiding it inside. His kittens moaned as they were connected together, and Kolivan pushed Shiro to bury himself deep.

Once he was satisfied, Kolivan returned to sucking and licking, tongue occasionally passing over some of Shiro's shaft. The alpha's hips began to rock gently, working himself in and out. Lance moaned, legs spreading wider, one of them hooking over Kolivan's shoulder. He suckled the cock nub gently, driving Lance up and up until he spilled over, shuddering as he came. Kolivan swiftly lapped up what slick escape around Shiro's cock, never tiring of tasting his lover.

They worked together like that, or rather Kolivan and Shiro worked as Lance was splayed out between them, still insensible. Kolivan brought up a hand, cradling and rolling Shiro's balls, bringing him closer and closer. Shiro grunted and groaned, and Kolivan knew he was close. He could see the knot swelling at the base, dark red as it grew with the alpha's pleasure. Kolivan's tongue ran over it, and Shiro growled, hips snapping as he shoved it into Lance.

Kolivan was swift, two fingers plunging deep alongside his pet's cock. The knot swelled up, pushing against him, pressing the backs of his fingers against wet, hot flesh. The pads of them rubbed against the knot, teasing Shiro, torturing him. The alpha growled, face tight as he came inside their lover. Lance moaned, sprawled across Shiro's lap where he was impaled. Kolivan continued kissing and licking, occasionally wiggling his fingers.

He felt the knot go down after a minute, the hard flesh shrinking away from him until Shiro's penis slipped free, flopping down as if exhausted. Kolivan watched as cum started to leak from Lance, and he used his fingers to push it back in for a time, fighting against gravity. Finally he decided he was ready, and he squatted down to the proper level, pressing his cock into his mate. He pushed Lance's legs up to give himself better access, and Shiro took over one side to make things easier. Kolivan placed his hand over the alpha's, connecting the three of them.

There was serenity in his lovemaking there in the kitchen; for a while it was just the three of them sharing in the moment, the smell of black coffee strong on the air. Lance's head was tipped back on Shiro's shoulder, his eyes never opening as he panted softly. Kolivan thrust slowly in and out, enjoying the slow burn of the buildup. He briefly regretted that he couldn't see his two pets in their collars at that moment, laid out beneath him so beautifully. Shiro was nuzzling Lance's hair, so powerful yet completely under the sway of his mate.

Kolivan leaned down and chastely kissed the other man, reaffirming their bond and affection. He groaned, thrusting a few more times before he stilled, cock emptying into the omega. Lance moaned, muscles flexing and gripping; Shiro's hand dipped down to tease his cock nub, and Lance moaned so sweetly as he came, the rush of wet warmth feeling amazing around Kolivan's cock.

It was quiet in the kitchen as a deep calm settled over them. Lance was all but asleep on Shiro's lap, his breathing deep and heavy as cum trickled from his hole. Shiro held him as Kolivan cleaned them all thoroughly. He glanced at the clock as he threw the wad of napkins in the trash; he and Shiro would both be late for work, but he had a feeling neither of them would mind.

They carried Lance to the bedroom, deep with the musk of all three of them, their little den, and tucked him into bed. He would have perhaps a couple more hours of rest before the kits would wake him, mewling with hunger. They kissed him gently, wishing they could stay there, but there was work to be done. They shut the door quietly, leaving Lance to his pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
